Missing Piece
by Lycobra
Summary: A Kainora fanfiction that focuses mainly on Jinora's point of view. Just the gradual realization of them liking each other and eventually a kiss. I will make sure to put much fluff in it.
1. The View

Jinora sat on the temple roof, enjoying the view of the world below. She watched as all of the bison played together, watched the water sparkle in the sun light, she watched as the other airbenders practiced. She loved sitting here and quietly watching everything. It gave her a feeling of tranquillity. _Something is missing_ she thought to herself. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that it was missing. Suddenly she saw a shadow beside her and smiled,

"Hey Jinora!" Said a cheerful Kai. Jinora smiled again,

"Hey Kai." She said back. Kai sat down next to her and cocked his head to the side,

"You're not reading! Who are you and what have you done with Jinora?!" He joked. Jinora laughed, "Relax, I was just taking a minute to enjoy the view alone." She said.

Kai frowned slightly, "Oh, did you want me to leave you alone?" He said, placing his hand on the ground, getting ready to get up.

"Oh, no, your fine! I just meant people don't typically join me when I do this," She said, a little flustered, "They would rather be off playing Air Ball or something like that." She added.

"Well this is pretty fun. I mean, the view is beautiful." He said with a smile on his face. Something about the look in his eyes told her he didn't just mean the world below. With that she smiled. When he asked her why she was smiling so much, she just blushed and smiled a little more. This caused him to laugh. Causing her to laugh as well. Before they both knew it, they were both laughing uncontrollably about nothing in particular.

_This is what was missing _Jinora decided.


	2. His eyes

Jinora was sitting under a tree, quietly reading her book. It was her favorite book. It was a romance novel entitled "The Missing Piece of Me". She had read this book many times before, but she couldn't seem to stop reading it. As she read along, she dreamed and fantasized about having a soul mate. _He would be the most perfect boy for me_ she thought. The yin to her yang. Her other half. They would work together as well as the ocean and moon spirits, who constantly circled each other in an eternal dance.

Her fantasizing was interrupted by Kai, who had crawled onto a branch above her, and was now smiling down at her.

"Hey Jinora! What's up?" The smiling Kai asked.

"Apparently you." She joked, smiling back. Kai laughed then decided to come down from the tree.

"Wanna go play with the baby bisons?" He asked happily.

"Sure!" Jinora replied. With that, they both grabbed their gliders and took off towards the skybison grounds.

After playing for while with the bison, Jinora and Kai began walking back towards the temple. After a bit of quiet between them, Jinora began thinking about Kai. She didn't know why, she just did. She remembered when they first met and she discovered Kai was a thief. She was a little shocked at first, but she looked in eyes saw something. She could tell he was kind and loyal at heart. And with another chance, she knew she was right about him. He completely cleaned up his act (except for the occasional candy stealing) and he had become as close to her as her family was, if not closer. She also thought something else when she looked in his eyes though: _Man, his eyes are gorgeous. _Wait what? She shook her head. _His eyes aren't that great, I mean, I know lots of people with green eyes _She tried to tell herself. Just to make sure though, she took a glance at him and looked into his eyes. _They're as stunning as the glowing green crystals...actually, they're even better than those. It's like I could stare into them forever. That's it, my favorite color is green. _

"Um, Jinora?" Kai said.

"Huh, what?" Responded a slightly dazed Jinora.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked, with a slight grin.

Quickly she realized she was staring. Embarrassed, she felt her cheeks get hot as she knew she was turning red. _Way to make it obvious Jinora...what should I say?! _She mentally yelled at herself.

"I thought I saw something in your hair. I guess not though." _Oh yeah, real convincing excuse, Jinora._

"Oh ok" Kai said with a huge smile on his face. This caused Jinora to blush even more. She knew, that he knew, what she was doing.

After a bit more walking, Jinora and Kai had finally struck up a less embarrassing conversation. It was pretty random, consisting of topics such as lemurs and steamed buns. Eventually they made it to the temple, just in time for dinner it seemed. So they both went up to the dining hall to eat. When they sat down, Kai sat next to Jinora. And she knew, that no amount of food would be able to help the weird feelings down in her stomach.


	3. Do I?

Jinora looked at herself in the mirror and stared into her own eyes. _Why am I acting this way around Kai? _She tried to come up with an explanation, but there were none that she would accept. "Whatever. I'm just going to take a bath and try to forget about it."

Even after Jinora was dressed in her pajamas, and laying in bed, she still was thinking about Kai. _Wow I have problems _she said to herself. _Well, maybe I can see what happens when I think about Kai. Yeah, that sounds good. This is just for an experiment. _

_Ok. Well, I like his eyes. _She rolled her eyes. She had already clearly figured that out earlier. _And his hair. I mean, who else could pull off that hairstyle? _His hair. Wow. Boy did she have problems. At least she didn't think something like "Its so fluffy". _And his touch. I love it when we accidentally touch each other's hands. Just that little second of contact makes my heart beat ten times faster, it's exhilarating. _Jinora smiled as she remembered all the times that happened. _And his smile. Especially when it's directed at me. I love seeing him happy. It somehow makes me happy too. Again, the feeling is exhilarating. And I love his personality. Always so fun loving, and generous, and kind. And don't forget loyal. _As Jinora kept thinking about Kai, she realized she loved pretty much everything about him. His personality, his looks, his flaws. All amazing. Kai was amazing. But if she loved everything about him, did that mean she loved him?

_No...maybe...yes. I like Kai. No, I love Kai. Do I? Yes, no doubt about it. _Jinora sat there in her bed smiling and giggling like a giddy little girl. She went over things she likes about him over and over again in her head, occasionally saying "I like Kai" to herself. She did this until she was just about asleep; and then she realized something. The book she was reading earlier, every love story she had ever read in fact, all made perfect sense now. _I guess you have to experience it to know how it really feels._


	4. That Awkward Moment

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you like it! Also, I'm sorry the first few chapters were short. But the chapters I'm getting into will be longer, and have a bit more fluff than the first few did :) Oh, and all the italicized phrases/words are either Jinora's thoughts or (in this chapter) her dream.**

_I am in one of my crazy dreams again, where I am in a story that has been written in one the books I read. Some people would think this means I read the book to much. You can never read to much. I keep getting glimpses of a family I've never seen before, yet they seem so familiar. A mother, a father, and a baby. They look happy. I must be dreaming about a romance novel. Not surprising, I read those quite often. I hope one day I can have a family like this..._

Jinora woke to the sound of knocking on her door.

"Jinora, sweetie, it's time for some early morning meditation." She heard her father say.

"Ok dad. I'll be ready in just a minute." She pulled on her airbender robes and looked in a mirror to do her hair. She stared into the mirror for quite a while, before realizing she was being very fussy about how presentable she was. _Why can't this just be like any other morning? Why do I have to be so weird about this? _Slightly annoyed with herself, she sighed and left her room to go find her dad.

After some searching, she found her dad in the lotus position out on a balcony. She walked over to him and sat down in front of him, getting into the position herself. For a little while, Jinora was able to property focus on her meditation. But after a few minutes, her mind began to wander elsewhere; something it didn't typically do. She found herself thinking a certain airbender with green eyes. She also found herself smiling just a small bit.

Tension noticed her seemingly random smile and asked "Um, are you ok? Anything you would like to tell me?" His voice was slightly concerned, but she could mostly detect suspension in his voice. She was at that age where her dad tried to make sure no "funny business" was happening between her and some guy. For some strange reason, he was mainly uptight about it when Kai was around. In this case Kai wasn't there, but Tenzin still had a feeling that Jinora was thinking about him.

Jinora realized she still hadn't answered his question yet, "I'm fine, everything's fine." She answered, a bit hurriedly. This only caused Tenzin to tense up a bit more.

"Well, if you have anything to tell me, I will always be available to listen." He said with a touch of anxiety in his voice this time. Jinora felt a little bad for him, she was his daughter and he did care for her. He just cared a little too much sometimes, it seemed. _Oh well, what can you do? _She thought to herself.

After a little while longer of (attempted) meditation (which didn't really go all that well, considering Tenzin was now full of anxiety due to his daughter and boys, and Jinora couldn't get her mind off Kai), Jinora and Tenzin decided to go back inside the temple. Tenzin needed to talk to Pema, and Jinora needed food _and Kai. _Wait, what?

As Jinora walked into the kitchen she saw her mother making some breakfast. "Want some, honey?" Pema asked.

Feeling very hungry, she excitedly replied "Yes please!" And sat down to wait for her mother to finish cooking. At one moment, she decided to pour herself some leechy juice. Juice in hand, she walked back over to sit down when all this sudden,

**BAM! ** Oops.

Kai had turned the corner into the kitchen just as Jinora walked by, and had accidentally bumped into her, causing a spill. Of course it was no big deal, just a small drink. She could clean it up. But Kai got pink in the face, grabbed a towel, and began to wipe up the mess, apologizing profusely. She was about to say it was all well and good, when he suddenly started wiping some of the juice off her robes. Jinora looked at him and turned a bright red. "Ummmmm...Kai?" She asked, embarrassed.

Realizing what he was doing, Kai too turned red and said "Oh, oh man. Um, gosh I'm sorry Jinora. I didn't pay attention to where I was going, then I caused you to spill your drink all over yourself and the floor, and now..." he looked awkwardly at his hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

Jinora smiled and then laughed for a little bit. Gently and wholeheartedly, she replied "Kai, calm down. It's alright. None of it was your fault. Now hand me the towel and I can take care of it."

Kai calmed down a little bit, and handed her the towel, "Thanks Jinora."

"No problem" she said, still smiling as she walked away. No matter how calm and collected she may have seemed in there, inside she was feeling a rush of emotions and a pounding heart that threatened to explode if she didn't take a few deep breaths. _Wooh hoo, you did it Jinora. You managed to do something other than make a fool of yourself around him _she thought to herself.

As Jinora and Kai walked away, Pema smiled and laughed to herself. She remembered exactly how it was with Tenzin when they were younger. Kai and Jinora reminded her of them. Or possibly Aang and Katara when they were younger, at least according to some stories Pema was told by Katara.

**AN: Ok. See? I told you it'd be longer :P If you have any suggestions to put in the fanfiction I'm open to ideas. Also, any reviews are loved! I'll try to post a couple or more chapters a week.**


	5. The Talk

**AN: Sorry it took a few days to update this. I've been kind of busy with school and such. Like I said before, I'll try to do a few chapters a week. So I may end up doing a few in one day, or do them spread out across the week. Just be patient with me please. **

Jinora walked out of her parent's room with a pale face. Her eyes showed a look of fear. Or, embarrassment rather. That was not what she expected when her parents asked to talk to her.

So, apparently Pema had seen Jinora and Kai together and decided to tell Tenzin. Tenzin, being the overreacting nut he is, wanted to confront them about it. He wanted them to stay away from each other, so there was no "fooling around". Pema, being the cool parent, calmed him down and came up with a compromise. They would give Jinora "the talk", and hopefully that would make her think through future decisions if her and Kai were to get together (and everyone was betting they would).

Jinora was a little embarrassed and shocked by the time the conversation was over. How could she even find herself to look at Kai? _Maybe it won't be that awkward. I mean, it's not like I'll have to think about that stuff anytime soon..._ Jinora tried to convince herself, and to no avail (as luck would have it). For when Jinora turned to go into the main hall of the temple, she ran right into Kai.

Jinora slipped and fell on Kai. Her face was just inches away from his now. _It would be so easy just to kiss him right now _said the thoughts currently swirling in her head. But, suddenly remembering the conversation she just had, her face turned red as she got up onto her feet. Turning around so as to not look at his face and saying "I'm sorry", she ran off to her bedroom.

Once she reached her room she slammed the door shut, and then proceeded to flopping down on her bed in exasperation. _Why is it so hard just to like someone? Does everything have to be this complicated and awkward?! _She thought. She didn't understand why it had to be like this. Why couldn't she just tell Kai she liked him and save them the pain of all that weirdness? Why couldn't her parents just leave them be? Why did people always have to make things even weirder? _Maybe a nap will help me solve my problems. Yes. A nap is good._ With that, Jinora made herself comfortable on her bed and slowly drifted off into sleep.

**AN: I know, not much fluff, mostly embarrassment. But I gotta work my way up there. This chapter wasn't meant to be long. It's just supposed to give people a glimpse of what it'd probably be like for Jinora, when she has to deal with the facts of life and puberty. Anyways, if you have any suggestions just let me know. I'm thinking about adding a couple of holiday themed chapters. But I'll try to change them so instead of celebrating Christmas, it's more like some Airbender holiday. I don't know. I'll decide that then. **

**Try to update again soon :)**


	6. Night of Nations

Jinora took the bun out of her hair and began to brush it. As she brushed, she looked over the outfit in front of her: A blue dress with a fluffy white trim, a choker necklace with a blue water elemental symbol on it, and a blue hair accessory; a water tribe outfit. Her grandmother Katara had helped her get this and put the outfit together. She had seemed very excited that Jinora was embracing water tribe culture for this year's Night of Nations.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Jinora, can I come in?" It was Korra.

"Yeah sure" replied Jinora.

Korra opened the door and smiled when she saw Jinora's outfit. She was also pretty excited about Jinora being a water tribe member for the night. "Need any help?" She asked.

Jinora looked at the outfit and signed. She definitely needed help. The hair thingies looked so complicated. She had never worn anything like them. "Yes, I definitely do."

Korra laughed and took the brush from Jinora. She silently brushed out the few tangles there were and reached over for the dress. Jinora had been growing her hair out for a while. She wanted to make sure that she could imitate a common water tribe hairstyle (one that Katara often had worn). And to do that, she needed longer hair.

"Ok, go get this dress on, and I'll help you with the hair and necklace afterwards." Korra told Jinora. Jinora nodded and waited as Korra stepped out of the room.

As she slipped on the dress and shoes, she wondered why she didn't wear this all the time. It was so comfy. And warm. She wouldn't need to worry about breathing to keep herself warm tonight.

Once Jinora gave Korra the "all clear", Korra stepped back into the room. She smiled when she saw Jinora wearing the dress. She looked beautiful in it. And so grown up.

Korra cracked her knuckles, "Ok, let's do this thing."

Jinora sat patiently as Korra put the necklace on her and began the process of putting her hair up. She wasn't sure of what was happening the entire time, it was a little confusing. But she waited in excitement, happy she was finally able to dress up this year. She planned very long for this. She wanted no mistakes in her outfit, or hair.

Suddenly Korra stopped and turned Jinora around. Korra smiled at her wonderful hair job and handed Jinora a mirror.

"Wow. I look...beautiful. Thank you Korra!" She said in pure excitement.

"No problem. I hope you have fun tonight. Now I have to go. I gotta put on my fire nation outfit." Korra replied with a smile.

Jinora waited for Korra to get out, and then admired the outfit a little more. She couldn't get over how cool all of this was. So after about 5 more minutes of her staring in the mirror, she decided to go show everyone.

When Jinora reached the Air Temple's main hall, she saw everyone in different outfits talking with each other. There was even someone wearing an old fire nation school uniform. She smiled remembering the story of her grandfather's party in a cave at the fire nation.

Suddenly someone tapped on Jinora's shoulder. She turned around to see Kai, dressed in an Earth Kingdom outfit. She smiled and looked over his costume. It was an outfit used in earthbending matches. Golden colored bands over his wrists, green and gold bottoms, and even a replica championship belt. She laughed. But she stopped when she noticed he was staring at her_. _Jinora mentally freaked out while unknowingly staring at him. When she finally realized what she was doing, she turned a bright red (which was ok, considering he was as red as her). They sat there awkwardly for a bit before Korra, dressed as a Fire Lord, came over to them.

"Hey guys! Nice costume Kai. Cool belt. So what are you two doing?" Korra said excitedly.

"Thanks. I made the belt myself. I read about the earthbending fights in one of Jinora's books. She was super cool for helping me with it." Kai said, just as excitedly as Korra.

Jinora blushed and looked at her feet,"It was nothing..." _anything for you Kai. _

Kai rubbed the back of his neck at the awkwardness of it all. Korra looked back and forth between Kai and Jinora and smiled. She thought they were super cute. "Well alright then. I'm going to go to Asami. It's time to go. I want to get a lot of candy." With that, Korra ran off to Asami leaving Kai and Jinora alone.

"Well," said Kai, "are we ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" Jinora replied excitedly. The two of them went off into the city collecting candy. For one night, they would be together. And Jinora wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN: This is a Halloween spin-off I made, called Night of Nations. It's supposed to be where you dress up in and outfit relating to a nation you are not native to. I thought it would be cool. Let me know what you thought of it. I will be adding more holiday themed chapters in the future. So be aware of this (hehe, Christmas and Mistletoe should be interesting). Oh, and I didn't mean it in a dirty way when I said "for one night, they would be together", so don't take it that way. I'll be updating again soon.**

**EDIT: I saw a review that said it was weird to think of Jinora gushing over abs (you'd be surprised how many 14 year old girls I know who do that), but seeing as though it's Jinora (with her innocent, sweet self), I figured I'd better change that. **


	7. Emotions

Jinora rested on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had a look of sadness in her eyes, and an expression of jealousy on her face. She was not happy. She tried reading a book, but it was no use. She couldn't focus. Not with the thought of them on her mind. As she gazed at the ceiling, she began to think of the earlier events of that day...

**Earlier events**

Jinora woke up with a feeling of confidence. The past week, she and Kai had been really getting along. She felt like they had grown very close. She thought that maybe they had grown close enough she could tell him, how she felt about him. She put on her airbender robes, and brushed her hair out. She put down the brush and grabbed a hair tie. Before she began putting her hair up into her usual bun, she ran her fingers through her hair. She liked the feeling; just another quirk of her's. She took a small part of her hair and put it into a bun. She didn't even need a mirror for this, she had done it for so long.

After getting ready for the day, Jinora happily walked out her room and headed for the dining hall. She ate a delicious breakfast, consisting of a steamed bun and some leechy nuts. After breakfast, she decided to go meditate outside. When she stepped outside, she was gently caressed by a light breeze which carried the scent of wildflowers. _This really is the perfect day_ Jinora thought happily. She was barely nervous about talking to Kai. She felt confident, happy, and energetic. As she meditated she felt spirits all around her, probably attracted to her by the positive energy. He opened her eyes when one spoke to her.

"Why are you so happy?" The spirit asked. It was yellow with green leaves on its head, and had six little arms and two short legs.

Jinora smiled, "Because today is a good day, and I'm going to do something."

"What are you going to do?" Asked spirit, curiously.

"I'm going to tell Kai that I like him!" Jinora replied excitedly.

This got the spirit excited. It smiled and jumped up and down, then whispered something in the ear of another spirit. The other spirit smiled and said something back, that Jinora couldn't quite make out. She was growing rather curious of what they were talking about. Finally, the yellow spirit turned to Jinora again and said, "We know where Kai is! Do you want us to take you to him?"

Jinora's heart fluttered. She grew pink and smiled, "YES! Um...I mean, yes please!"

The yellow spirit smiled and said, "follow me!" The spirits all began to walk off towards the temple courtyard and Jinora followed. When they reached the courtyard, the yellow spirit turned to Jinora and said, "Kai is behind those trees over there. I hope this works out well for you!" And disappeared.

Smiling still, Jinora walked over to the trees and saw Kai. She was just about to yell his name, when she saw a girl too. She saw the girl smile at him and grow pink. Now Jinora was curious. She strained her ears to hear their conversation. She couldn't hear much, but she heard bits and pieces.

Kai: "I'm really happy you came here..."

Girl: "You know I couldn't let you down"

Kai: "You're the best...I just knew you would be great!"

Girl: *Laughs* "I can't help but love..."

Jinora stopped listening. She had heard enough. She closed her eyes to keep from crying, and then ran off. She ran to the courtyard and into the temple. She didn't care who saw her running. She ran through the main hall and turned through the corridors until she reached her room. She ran in and slammed her doors, then proceeded to flopping down onto her bed. Tears ran down her face as a feeling of betrayal grew inside her. She sat, silently crying, until she fell asleep.

**Back to the present**

Jinora sighed and decided to get out of bed. The sun was setting now. She had been in her room for hours. Deciding she wouldn't let Kai or some random girl ruin her good day, she went outside and flew to the roof of the temple. She sat on top of roof and sighed again, closing her eyes. She began to meditate, focusing on the crisp, clean air around her. She opened her eyes and looked at the sunset. The sky resembled a painting. She imagined someone making little strokes of different colors across the sky and smiled. _This day wasn't so bad. I'm actually quite enjoying myself. _

Little spirits surrounded Jinora again just like before. She smiled and thanked the yellow one for guiding her to Kai. She told it what happened, and was surprised when the spirit said, "Don't worry. It'll work out eventually. But at least you had a good day."

Jinora smiled and laughed. Yeah, she had a pretty good day. Breathing in the fresh air and letting out the negativity, she gained a peaceful feeling. She looked at the spirits and smiled. Deciding she was hungry again, she grabbed her glider and launched herself off the roof. She said goodbye to the spirits and watched as they disappeared from where they sat.

After Jinora ate, she went into the bathroom and filled the tub with water. As she settled into the tub, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Thinking, she decided she would take a break from Kai for a while. Maybe she needed a vacation. Yeah. She would talk to Korra about that later. For now, she would just relax in the warm water.

**AN: I'm sorry it took longer to update! I wrote this chapter and tried to post it, then before I could it somehow deleted itself. And rather than write a quick version of the chapter, I waited a bit and re-wrote it (to keep it written well and not half-baked). So I'm sorry. Also, sorry if this chapter was sad. But just wait! It'll get better, I promise :)**


	8. Found Him

Jinora was mad. Really mad. So mad she felt like she could firebend. Why? Kai.

Jinora was set on taking a vacation, even a small one. She just needed to relax and get her mind off of...things. So when her father told her she can't go, she wasn't the happiest person in Republic City. What made her really mad though, was the reason her father gave her for not being allowed to go. According to Tenzin, she needed to "stay and work on her airbending so she could improve her skills further". For once, she didn't want to practice. She knew she was just as good as him, and even had skills that Tenzin didn't have. What she wanted to do, more than anything, was sneak off and go on a trip by herself. But she couldn't find it in herself to disobey her father like that. Her only solution to this, was to sit in her room for a few days (while secretly sneaking out at night for fresh air, because who could sit in the same room for 3 days without going outside?), to show her father how much this really upset her.

Her plan was working pretty well for the first day. She meditated almost all day, and was able to sneak out and wander for some of the night. The next day was great too. She spent most of it in the spirit world, playing with a few friendly spirits, and even talking with Iroh. That night however, was not as she expected.

Jinora snuck out of the temple and went to the bison grounds. She sat and watched as the little baby bison went to sleep. Then, out of nowhere,

"BOO!" She heard someone yell behind her. This startled her so much that she fell right out of the tree she was sitting in.

She turned around and saw it was Kai. He was sitting in the tree, grinning like an idiot. Now, normally Jinora would have smiled and laughed. But Jinora wasn't exactly happy with Kai right now. So instead of a cheery laugh, she scowled at him. He jumped down from the tree and offered to help her up. Jinora looked at his outstretched hand, and got up herself, continuing to glare. Now this confused Kai. She was never mad at him. She was never even relatively annoyed with him. He stopped smiling and a curious, but slightly hurt expression appeared on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kai cautiously asked her.

"Oh like you would care." Jinora snapped at him.

"What did I do?" Kai said with sadness in his voice.

"Like you don't know." Jinora replied. She had never felt like this before. She felt very, very angry. And for once, she wanted to hurt Kai.

"I DON'T! Please Jinora," he grabbed her arm gently, "Tell me."

She looked in his eyes and saw the hopelessness that lie there. She finally snapped. She pulled her arm away from his hand and yelled, "I know you were with that GIRL the other day! I heard your conversation! How could you BETRAY me like that?!"

Kai seemed to shrink a little at her yelling. He softly said, "I didn't betray you, I promise."

Jinora finally let out the last of her feelings, "OH REALLY?! Well apparently you love that girl! I guess I don't matter!" She flailed her arms in the air, "I guess it doesn't matter that I love you!" She stopped yelling and fell to her knees. She had nothing left. No more fuel for her anger. All she could do was cry.

Kai froze as he processed what just happened. After was felt like 30 minutes (but in reality was about 30 seconds), he decided on what to do. He knelt on the ground in front of Jinora, and begin to speak in a gentle, soft, sincere voice, "Jinora, I promise I don't like that girl. She was a friend I made in the city, who happens to give relationship advice...I was asking her for advice on asking you out."

Jinora looked at Kai, straight into his eyes. She saw no condemnation, or any hint of him lying. All she saw was a person who cared deeply for her.

When Kai saw the look in Jinora's eyes, a look of grief, he broke inside. Without realizing it, he threw his arms around her and began to comfort her.

Jinora was surprised at first when Kai hugged her, but then she finally gave in to the feeling. The feeling of being wanted...and loved. She and Kai sat there for what seemed like ages, and somehow that still wasn't enough time. She wanted this feeling to last forever. Eventually though, they both got up. They looked at each other and blushed. Then, Kai gently kissed her. Jinora wasn't satisfied. She leaned over, kissed him, and gave him one more hug. Then, Jinora walked over to her glider, and flew off to her room.

As she rested in her bed, her thoughts were swimming. She was thinking about Kai, and a possible future ahead. And she began to wonder, and believe, that Kai was her missing piece.

**AN: YAY! I finished my first fanfiction! I really hope you liked it. Also, to respond to Avatar Aang's review (about the finale of Korra) I was a bit shocked too. I ship Korrasami though, because I feel like Mako deserves neither of them. The only reason i was shocked, was because it's a cartoon. I'd never thought people would show a homosexual relationship. I'm cool with it though. It was honestly kind of cute. **

**Anyways, I'm going to be writing more fanfictions soon. Next one will probably be about a couple from the Last Airbender series. So, keep reading if ya liked this! :D**


End file.
